Sherif et instructeur
by Alexis1995
Summary: Lors de l'enquête Faith Bigby se retrouve à faire équipe avec son prédécesseur qui se révèle être une créature plus effrayante encore que notre grand méchant loup (commence au début de l'épisode 2)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 1

Nouvelle venue, vieille connaissance

Bigby et Blanche Neige étaient dans la salle du puit en train d'étudier le mystérieux cadavre ressemblant trait pour trait à Blanche Neige quand Crane entra accompagner d'une femme en costard cravate, le costard en question en question épousait parfaitement les formes généreuses de cette femme, elle portait également des lunettes de soleils, enfin elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Ahem » commença Crane, visiblement tendu de s'adresser à Bigby « au vu des récents évènements, j'ai demandé de l'aide à une vieil connaissance »

Bigby et Blanche regardent Crane d'un mauvais œil, la femme amusée par ce spectacle, se prend une cigarette et observe la scène

« Vous êtes en train de dire que vous confiez MON enquête à cette fille ?! » rugit Bigby, effrayant Blanche

Crane se mordit les ongles en regardant simultanément Bigby et la mystérieuse femme qui se tenait tranquillement une main dans sa poche et l'autre tenant la cigarette

« Allons Bigby » pleura Crane « Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que j'avais demandé de l'aide, vous ne pouvez pas protéger Blanche Neige tout en enquêtant »

Bigby se calma au commentaire du vieil homme mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Blanche « je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger ! » râla la beauté brune

« Détrompez-vous princesse » coupa la mystérieuse femme

« Vous pouvez répéter ? » râla Blanche

« Encore mieux, je vais être plus claire, ton air strict ne fait peur à personne, il montre juste quelle cible facile vous êtes » répond la femme

Bigby aurait dû rugir de colère, cette femme a osé parler à Blanche Neige sur ce ton ! mais quelque chose à son sujet à attirer sa curiosité, cette façon de parler, cette attitude, cette femme lui rappelait quelque chose

Blanche Neige se sentant vexée provoque alors la femme qui a osé la provoquer « puisque vous êtes venue nous aider, faites-nous voir de quoi vous êtes capable » dit-elle en montrant le cadavre

Avec un sourire la femme s'avance vers le cadavre sous l'œil attentif de Bigby

La femme en costard fit le tour de la table observant attentivement le cadavre et, parfois, regarda Blanche Neige

Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle se mit à coté de Blanche, la cigarette dans la bouche et les mains dans les poches

Blanche et Bigby Wolf l'ont regardé comme s'ils attendait une réaction de la femme, cependant celle-ci n'a rien fait

« Alors ? » demanda Blanche en croisant ses bras d'impatience

La femme en costume pris sa cigarette dans la main gauche et répondit « tout d'abord, il y a un bouton de plus sur sa veste que sur la vôtre, ensuite vu votre caractère de sainte nitouche, ses sous-vêtements sont différents des votre, et pour finir l'objet dans sa poche gauche est certainement un objet magique pour changer son apparence »

Bigby Wolf et Blanche Neige étaient impressionnés par les compétences d'observations de la nouvelle venue, ils en restèrent bouche-bé.

Crane s'avança en réarrangeant sa cravate « ahem, je vais faire les présentations, Bigby, Blanche, je vous présente Saraphina ancienne shérif de Fableville »


	2. Chapter 2 (Noté T)

CHAPITRE 2

INTERROGATION

Bigby, Blanche et Saraphina sont entrés dans un bar ou trois personnes se trouvaient.

L'un avait un bras en moins.

L'autre garçon était blond avec une queue de cheval. Les yeux bleus appuyant son regard provocateur. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un Jean et des All-Star.

Et la dernière, la barmaid avait les cheveux ces cendrées, les Yeux noirs et portait une robe bordeaux.

Bigby qui ouvrait la marche fut accueilli par le blondinet.

"Hey Shérif quoi de b….."

Il s'arrêta net et grimaça de peur en voyant Saphira apparaître devant lui, une cigarette dans la bouche, ses mains dans ses poches. Gren et Holly grimacèrent également.

"H…..hey…..Saphira…...c...comment vas-tu? Il y avait longtemps! Tu as repris tes fonctions de Shérif ?" demanda Jack en tremblant.

"Ferme ta gueule ouvre tes oreilles!" coupa Saphira en s'approchant du jeune casse pied. "Bigby à une chose trèèèèès importante à dire à notre Holly adoré. Alors tu vas tranquillement sortir d'ici." dit elle avec un sourire, la rendant alors plus effrayante encore.

"Saphira, je ne pense pas que…"

La tentative de Blanche se solda par un échec.

"Vous! Vous la fermez!" puis elle se tourna vers un Bigby furax. "Toi, tu vas parler."

Puis elle prit sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur de la main gauche et posa la partie brûlante de celle ci sur la tempe gauche de Jack, qui hurla de douleur.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Mon oeil putain! Ça fais mal! Bordel c'que ça fait mal!"

"Chiale pas, t'es en vie alors que je t'avais dis de dégager !"

"Bordel Bigby!" se leva Gren "pourquoi tu reviens poser problème ?!"

"Fermez là tous!" hurla Bigby "je dois parler à Holly."

Saphira attrapa Blanche par le bras et Jack par le col et les emmena à l'extérieur du bar. "Courage Wolfy. On te laisse faire ton travail."

"Je vous somme de me lâcher!" protesta blanche.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bar, Saphira relâcha blanche et Jack qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Blanche tapota sa veste et fixa Saphira d'un regard noir.

Celle ci s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette comme si de rien n'était.

"Je ne comprend pas comment Crane a pu faire appelle à vous!"

La rouquine ria au commentaire.

"Vous avez brûlé l'oeil de Jack gratuitement! Êtes vous cinglé?!"

"Dites moi princesse, vous vous êtes déjà demander pourquoi le poste de shérif est attribué à des fables violentes?" répond l'ex Shérif. "Parce que ce métier exige de faire ce que les saintes nitouche dans votre genre sont incapable de faire. Se salir les mains en faisant ce qui doit être fait, quitte à être détesté des citoyens que l'on protège."

Blanche Neige grinça des dents au commentaire. "Vous diriez n'importe quoi pour justifier vos actes!"

Saphira attrapa inspira une latte de sa cigarette avant de répondre. "Dites moi madame parfaite, combien de personnes avez vous aider depuis votre….promotion?"

"Quel rapport?!"

Saphira s'approcha de Blanche Neige qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de l'ancienne Shérif. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'imposant, on avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas, notre tête pouvait tomber sur le sol. Une étrange sensation parcoura les muscles de Blanche-Neige, c'était….de l'excitation?

Saphira attrapa Blanche par le col, la rapprochant ainsi de son visage, faisant rougir l'ex princesse.

"Comment voulez vous protéger les fables alors que vous ne pouvez pas vous protéger vous même?!"

Blanche regardait sa collègue dans le choc. Elle disait vrai bon sang! Violente mais résonnée! Tout ce qui pouvait énerver Crane. Elle est pas si mal cette fille finalement.

"Tu met Wolfy en danger à chaque fois que tu déplace ton popotin de princesse à la manque!".

Cette fois, ce fut la remarque de trop pour Blanche. "Mon popotin de princesse à la manque?! Comment osez vous?!"

"C'est très simple" répond Saphira en jetant son mégot au sol puis en l'écrasant de son pied droit "il suffit de vous regarder."

"Oh!" s'indigna l'assistante du maire "vous êtes une véritable ordure!"

"Effectivement" répondit la femme en costume, puis elle attrapa Blanche par le menton qu'elle souleva avant de pressé ses lèvres sur celle de la princesse. Les yeux écarquillés, Blanche ressenti d'abord de la colère avant de ressentir du plaisir. Après quelques minutes d'un baiser ardent, Saphira relâcha son emprise de l'ex princesse. "Voici le sentiment qu'une ordure arrive à provoquer chez leur cible. Vous qui êtes stricte sur les lois y avez succomber plutôt facilement, alors imaginez les personnes dans le besoin."

Mais Blanche restait obnubilé par le baiser, ce qui n'a pas échapper à l'enquêtrice qui se mit à sourire en voyant le regard perdu de Blanche alors qu'elle touchait ses lèvres comme pour vérifier si ce baiser était réel.

C'est alors que Bigby sortit du bar.

"Putain, ce boulot est parfois merdique à un point pas possible." il remarque alors Blanche troublée. "Blanche, tout va bien?" puis il se tourna vers Saphira "que lui as-tu fait?!".

Saphira se contenta de rester silencieuse et d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

"Je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'ignore!" grogna Wolf.

Saphira sortit une autre Huff'N'Puff et la mit dans la bouche de Bigby afin de le faire taire.

"Un loup bien élever n'aboie pas devant son supérieur."

Un souvenir revint alors dans l'esprit du Shérif actuel.

~flashback~

Un jeune policier en uniforme était en train de frapper un voleur fraîchement capturer.

"Alors?! Ça t'a plu de torturer ces communs?! Hein?!"

C'est alors qu'il reçu une tarte à l'arrière de la tête.

"Andouille! Ne fais pas ça en publique! Ça va me retomber encore dessus!" interrompu une femme.

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous! De ce côté là vous êtes pire que moi!".

Il fut interrompu par une cigarette placer dans sa bouche. Une Huff'N'Puff. "Un toutou bien élever n'aboie pas sur son maître."

~fin flashback~

Bigby regardait Saphira dans le choc. "Saraphina!" cria t il.

Ce fut au tour de Blanche de la regarder dans le choc.

Un sourire affectif s'afficha sur le visage de Saphira. "Le petit élève perturbateur à bien grandit, ça fait plaisir de savoir que malgré le sortilège tu te souviens encore de moi."

"Un sortilège?" pensa Blanche-Neige "mais plus important encore, elle connaît Bigby…...auraient ils été proche par le passé? Pourquoi cela me préoccupe?!" Que lui arrivait il bon sang ?! Après un seul baiser elle en serait devenue dépendante?! "Dès que j'y repense, mon corps entier me brûle."

Voyant Blanche Neige se frotter nerveusement le bras, Saphira mit fin au retrouvailles avec son ancien élève.

"Nous discuterons demain autour d'un café Wolfy, je dois réservée une chambre."

"Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux." proposa gentiment Bigby.

"Non!" coupa Neige, provoquant à ses deux collègue de la fixer étrangement. "Je veux dire…...au lieu de vous laisser payer une chambre, je peux vous hébergée chez moi pour cette nuit. Nous aviserons demain."

Bigby appuya son regard suspect.

"Votre appartement est petit, et puis un garçon et une fille ensemble….les rumeurs vont aller bon train."

Le loup soupira de défaite. "Dommage, j'aurais aimé parler du bon vieux temps mais…..Blanche n'a pas tord."

Blanche afficha un faible sourire alors que Bigby parti se coucher.

Alors que Saphira fuma une latte de sa cigarette, Blanche attrapa son bras avec une respiration forte et rapide provoquant à Saphira de soupirer. "Ah la la. C'est bien ma veine, fallait qu'elle soit sensible à mon charme. Crâne va avoir la rage."

"Vous venez Saphira?" demanda Blanche-Neige en lâchant le bras de Saphira et en marchant devant elle avec une démarche…. provocante.

Saphira regardait le fessier élégant de Blanche avec attention "ma fois, elle est assez appétissante" pensa la rouquine en se léchant les babines.

Bigby marchait en direction de son petit appartement lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme assise sur le seuille d'une porte. Celle-ci avait les cheveux court, roux et avait les yeux marron. Elle portait une robe blanche et des talons haut de couleur rose. Ses genoux touchaient son menton alors que ses bras étaient enroulé autour. Elle pleurait.

Bigby s'approcha doucement de la jeune beauté. "Allez vous…...heu…...vous allez bien?"

"Quoi ?!" paniqua la fille, extirpée de ses pensées par le Shérif. "Oh, bonsoir Shérif" dit elle en essuyant ses larmes et en se levant. "Je…...c'est juste…."

Un long silence suivit.

"Avec ce froid j'allais prendre un café ! Vous m'accompagner ?"

La jeune fille d'abord hésitante afficha un faible, mais néanmoins ravissant sourire. "Demandé aussi gentiment je ne peux pas refusée."

Tokyo Ghoul ost: glassy sky.

Dans la chambre de Blanche Neige, celle-ci fut plaqué au mur par Saphira qui la tenait par la taille alors que la princesse avait ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres collé l'une à lautre, Saphira retirait délicatement la veste de Blanche Neige alors que celle-ci serrait Saphira le plus fort qu'elle puisse comme si elle souhaitait collé ensemble leurs colonnes vertébrale, mais ne pût s'empêcher un petit gémissement lorsque la poitrine de sa collègue fut pressée contre la sienne.

Une fois sa veste par terre, Blanche gênait Saphira à enlever la sienne en l'embrassant sur chaque partie du visage sans aucune interruption.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Une fois sa veste enlevé, Saphira attrapa les cheveux de Blanche et les tira pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

"Lorsque je fais quelque chose, tu es priée d'attendre que j'en ai fini pour faire quoi que ce soit! Compris?!" ordonna la flic.

En tant normal Blanche aurait répondu, mais quand vous vous retrouvez devant quelqu'un dont même Bigby respecte l'autorité, vous y réfléchissez à deux fois.

"O….oui."

"Oui qui?"

"Oui….dame Saphira." dit elle honteuse d'elle même en détournant le regard.

A peine a t elle dit cela qu'une paire de menottes lia ses deux mains derrière le dos.

"Com….."

Elle fut coupé par un baiser langoureux de la rouquine. Qui, en tirant encore une fois ses cheveux la remit debout. Une fois le baiser fini, un sourire effrayant apparut sur son visage. Quelque chose se mit à se tortiller dans son pantalon. "Je vais te faire découvrir le plaisir à l'état pur."

Neige regardait dans l'effroi quelque chose sortir du pantalon.

"Hahahaha!" La jeune femme riait à l'histoire de Bigby. "Et elle a ensuite dit que vous aviez fait la manche?!"

Bigby ria également avant que les deux amis ne boivent leur verres en même temps.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ça ?" se lamente le Shérif.

La fille, nommé Nerissa retrouva un sourire triste. "Vous aviez dit qu'elle avait mentionnée un sortilège, c'est sûrement la raison."

Bigby fuma une autre latte de sa cigarette fraîchement allumé avant de répondre sur un ton à la fois triste mais sur lequel on pouvait sentir une pointe de joie. "Les bribes qui me reviennent m'ont rappelé les moment sympa ou elle me montrait sa façon de travailler. Elle n'avait peur de rien, pas même du Tordu ou de se faire sermonner par Crane. Alors…..pourquoi ce sortilège?"

Voyant le grand méchant loup se torturer ainsi, Nerissa tenta de le réconforter en posant une main sur la sienne avec un faible sourire. "Elle est là à présent, vous pourrez toujours lui poser la question plus tard."

"Haaaaaaa…..haaaaaaaaaa….haaaaaaaaa"

Les deux femmes policiers étaient désormais complètement nues.

Saphira étalait sa poitrine sur les omoplates de Blanche qui ne pouvait que gémir quand la rouquine lui mordillait l'oreille tout en caressant sa poitrine avec sa main droite alors que sa main gauche tritouillait son entrejambe.

"Haaaaaaaaa…..haaaaaaaaa…...Da…...mad…..Saphiraaaaaaaa."

"Hahahahaha! Alors princesse? Ou sont vos bonnes manières?!" se moqua la rousse.

"Haaaaaaaaa…..haaaaaaaaa...khhhh".

Voyant sa collègue complètement excitée, Saphira arrêta de s'amuser avec le sexe de sa patronne. "Fini de jouer ma fille, voyons comment tu gère. Tu va découvrir le plaisir avec l'art ancestral Draconnique!"

Elle balança Blanche neige sur le lit de la chambre avant de sourire davantage. La vue de son sexe fit trembler son clitoris qui se transforma en énorme pénis. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Saphira.

Après avoir réussi à se tourner sur le dos, Blanche regarda le spectacle dans l'horreur. Saphira avait un pénis! Énorme en plus! Toujours menottée, elle se débattait autant que possible alors que Saphira s'approchait lentement mais sûrement.

"Arrêtez! N'approchez pas! Noooooooooon!"

Bigby Wolf marchait vers les sylves soutenu par Nerissa car il titubait tellement il était saoul.

"Boire ne vous réussit pas Shérif" soupira la prostituée.

"T…...tais ti salope! Je vais te manger *HIPS* c'est toi qu'à voler l'orange du marchand !"

Saraphina et Blanche étaient allongés ensemble sur le lit, la couverture cachant leur poitrines nus.

Blanche avait le dos de sa main sur son front transpirant et l'autre sur la poitrine.

Saraphina avait les mains derrière sa tête, une cigarette dans la bouche.

"Whaou!" soupira Blanche, reprenant son souffle "une dragonne, vous êtes une dragonne."

"Hmm" répondit Saraphina.

"J'ai fait l'amour avec une dragonne ?" commença à réfléchir Blanche en cachant son visage rougissant sous la couette.

Saraphina jeta le mégot de sa cigarette par terre. Puis se remis dans sa position. "Tu as eu peur de devenir folle hein ?" demanda t elle soudainement.

"...le plaisir était telle que j'ai cru perdre la raison." répondit elle après un moment de silence. Puis elle se décida à sortir sa tête.

"Ou cela nous mènent il?" demanda soudainement la princesse "est ce que je dois en conclure que nous…...sommes ensemble ?" son visage devint rouge pivoine.

La dragonne resta silencieuse un moment.

"On dirait bien. " soupira la rouquine.

"Alors on peut s'embrasser maintenant ?" demanda nerveusement Blanche en remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux décoiffé derrière son oreille droite.

La dragonne la regarda dans la surprise, les yeux écarquillés, presque choqué.


End file.
